


a rough beast

by torches



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock character study via monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rough beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Me Grimlock live a long time, see a lot. See foolishness and depravity on all sides of war. Failure of leaders to protect their charges. Leaders supposed to be _better_. Ironic. Reality never what Grimlock supposes.

Grimlock not leader. Me _fighter_. Warrior. Captain. No _leader_. Me not afforded time to fear loss. Bad trait for leaders, that. Leader can afford morals, dignity.

Me have _pride_. Better than dignity. Better than morals. Me do what _necessary_ , not what right. Good leadership require captains making hard choices like it require leaders to fear them.

Enough bad leaders back on Cybertron. No more.


End file.
